This invention relates to travelers luggage and refers more particularly to a special travel bag having particular appeal to those traveling by car or in other vehicles in which the trunk or storage space is of generally restricted volume and surrounded by a sidewall or other constraints so that the luggage must be lifted out of and dropped into the space.
Many forms of luggage designs have been developed over the years, each new design in most cases being oriented to filling a special need for travelers. The popularity of air travel and negative attitude of passengers toward checking luggage with the airline have together motivated designs which provide for easy handling and under the seat or hanger type storage and which can be carried on and off the airplane. These may or may not have shoulder straps or multiple pockets for separate storage of clothing and other items.
In my experience little effort has gone into developing improved designs for luggage whose primary use lies specifically in highway travel by private automobile. Most conventional suit cases and bags are two compartment arrangements with a handle on the openable side edge of the bag. There are other bags like "barracks" bags which are foldout and have pockets, but these, too, usually have the handle located so that the clothing pockets or compartments are "on edge" when the bag is being carried or manipulated by its handle. The location of the handle and the overall configuration of such bags makes them somewhat difficult to stow neatly and compactly in and to remove easily from the trunk of an automobile.